Hacía tierra de lastras
by Eovoru
Summary: El emperador Kuzco ha tenido visiones en sus sueños. Todo el mundo le responde que reflejan su preocupación por la guerra actual contra los Cachas, sus más grandes enemigos, pero él no cree lo mismo. Tiene la percepción de que un gran mal se avecina y que se llevara a todos los que ama.


«En la horca negra, amable manco, bailan,

bailan los paladines, los descarnados actores del diablo;

danzan que danzan sin fin

los esqueletos de Saladín.

¡Monseñor Belcebú tira de la corbata

de sus títeres negros, que al cielo gesticulan,

y al darles en la frente un revés del zapato

les obliga a bailar ritmos olvidados!»

~ **Arthur Rimbaud.**

«Tuve un sueño, que no era del todo un sueño.

El brillante sol se apagaba, y los astros

vagaban diluyéndose en el espacio eterno,

sin rayos, sin senderos, y la helada tierra

oscilaba ciega y oscureciéndose en el aire sin luna;

la mañana llegó, y se fue, y llegó, y no trajo

consigo el día,

Y los hombres olvidaron sus pasiones ante el terror

de esta desolación; y todos los corazones

se helaron en una plegaria egoísta por luz;

y vivieron junto a hogueras —y los tronos,

los palacios de los reyes coronados— las chozas,

los hogares de todas las cosas que habitaban,

fueron quemadas en las fogatas; las ciudades se consumieron,

Y los hombres se reunieron en torno

a sus ardientes refugios

para verse nuevamente las caras unos a otros… _os a otros;»_

 _ **~ Lord Byron**_

 **I.**

La noche en Kuzcotopía era feroz. Una fuerte lluvia, junto a una neblina tan opaca y misteriosa como la tierra misma, escondían al imperio y las antorchas que lo iluminaban del mundo exterior.

Kuzco, emperador, observaba su imperio desde el balcón de su habitación en una de las partes más altas de su palacio de oro macizo.

Fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando. Se toco la barba y al sentir el tacto del pelo retiro la mano de inmediato. Su cuerpo le recordaba lo viejo que estaba. Ya no era el joven y carismático emperador que disfrutaba de su trabajo y de pasarla bien con sus siervos. Estaba a finales de la mediana edad, casado con Malina y en espera de su futuro hijo y heredero. Sabía que debía ser maduro y responsable, pero cada vez que recordaba el presente, le venían a la cabeza mil recuerdos del glorioso pasado.

Cerró los ojos y retiró todas las imágenes de su mente. Debía concentrarse en el ahora. Sobre todo en la guerra. La horrible guerra que él y su rival protagonizaban. Los remordimientos y la culpabilidad le llegaron tan abruptamente como disparados de un cañón. Los abrió y fijo su atención a lo que se encontraba más allá de la neblina. Otro pensamiento le llegó. ¿Sería el enemigo capaz de sobrepasar nuestras defensas y arrasar con todo? Este le rompió la paz. Se mordió la lengua hasta que saboreo la amargura de su propia sangre. Sus lágrimas mancharon el borde del balcón.

Malina se despertó al escuchar los gemidos de su esposo. Al notar su cara enrojecida y sus ojos aguados, se levantó de la cama dejando caer las sabanas al suelo y camino hasta abrazarle por detrás con sus delgados brazos.

Kuzco sintió la presión del abdomen de su esposa contra su espalda. Esto le hizo volver los gemidos en el llanto de un bebé. Malina le besó la mejilla y eso fue suficiente para que parara.

-Oh, mi amado, ¿qué es lo que no te deja dormir? -le preguntó su esposa con los ojos reluciendo por las llamas que iluminaban toda la habitación.

Kuzco devolvió la mirada al imperio oculto por la niebla. Su esposa le toco la espalda. Sabía perfectamente que significaba aquel gesto. Se volvió a morder la lengua. Giró totalmente y tomo de los dedos a Malina. La llevó hasta el borde la cama doble y ahí se sentaron. Se miraban el uno al otro. Él con preocupación y ella con empatía y ganas de escuchar.

Puso una mano sobre la cabellera de su esposa y le preguntó:

-Mi niñez me ha despertado, Mali. Creo que los dioses se han contactado conmigo y he de responderles lo más rápido posible. ¿Pero como puedo hacerlo si las imágenes que me dan me perturban y me hacen confundir más y más?

Mati le tomo con ambas manos las suyas. Esa conexión siempre le tranquilizaba y no había nada que pudiera molestarle por el momento. Apretó más y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Dime. Dejadme ser la primera en escuchar y darte consejo. ¿Por qué no es eso por lo que estoy aquí? ¿Para amarte, satisfacerte y entenderte?

Lagrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de su esposo. Mati le dio un largo beso. Kuzco se tranquilizó por unos minutos. Le dijo:

-Ahora. Di sin parar y así lo expulsaras todo. Hazlo o no serás capaz de dormir hoy.

Su esposo afirmó con la cabeza, aún con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Se restregó la sien unas veces mirando al suelo. Levanto la vista y encontró a su esposa aun mirándole con esos ojos que reflejaban la luz y la oscuridad al mismo tiempo.

-Esta es la historia de mi encuentro y batalla con el dios Illapa, que domina los vientos. Empieza con un niño vestido con ropa lujosa y una alpaca tan blanca como la nieve, perdidos en lo más profundo de la selva…

El sonido de una guacamaya guiaba al joven montado en la alpaca blanca. Llevaba en mano una lanza que encontró escondida, quizá olvidada, dentro de unos matorrales. Creía que sería suficiente para protegerlos a ambos. Eso era lo único que su mente infantil le permitía elaborar.

De los lugares más recónditos salían expulsados animales coloridos y gordos. Cada vez que la alpaca veía uno, extendía su cuello para atraparlo. Pero ellos eran más rápidos y cada uno de los intentos fueron en vano. Al joven le parecía gracioso.

Llevaba recorriendo la selva por más de dos horas. Estaban perdidos, pero eso no sería toda la verdad. El chico se había escabullido con la alpaca para asustar de muerte a su protector y tras recorrer dos kilómetros ya se había perdidos.

Su aventura terminó cuando se vieron rodeados y sin escapatoria. Solo quedaba seguir adelante porque no tenía sentido devolverse. Al final del laberinto se encontraron el inicio de una cueva. Un semicírculo tan oscuro como la noche. De éste emanaba un olor que espanto al chico y le obligo a taparse la nariz. Su compañera no tuvo la misma reacción. Con su hocico olió el aroma y se le hizo agua la boca.

La alpaca corrió hacía la apertura. El joven se cayó de su lomo. La lanza se inserto verticalmente en la tierra. Cuando logro levantarse y eliminar un poco del dolor, el animal ya había desaparecido.

Sacó con esfuerzo la lanza. La agarró con ambas manos. Entró sin pensarlo dos veces. Se fue tropezando con piedras grandes y animales que plácidamente dormían en el suelo.

Unos murmullos que provenían de la parte noreste captaron su atención. Se acercó. Con el tiempo fue reconociendo una luz a la lejanía. Una fogata. Una fogata dentro de la cueva. Y en la circunferencia de luz, la sombra de un hombre agachado que manipulaba algo tirado en el piso.

Se acercó silenciosamente y se escondió detrás de una piedra. Al levantar la mirada, se tuvo que tapar la boca para no gritar. El cadáver de su compañera estaba en la seca tierra. De su vientre un extraño ser extraía tripas y sangre. Las mordía y masticaba con notoria ansiedad. Juntaba sus manos, sacaba un poco de sangre y se la tragaba con la intensidad de un moribundo en el desierto.

El ser era un hombre de piel gris. Lampiño debido que no tenía ningún pelo a la vista a pesar de estar descamisado. Llevaba amarrada a la cadera una honda y una porra. En la parte superior izquierda de la cabeza tenía una herida abierta de la que se veía el hueso.

El joven inconscientemente dejo salir un chillido. El ser dejó de devorar a la alpaca. Se levantó, sacó la porra y camino lentamente a la piedra de donde provenía el ruido. Aprovechó la oscuridad del exterior y trotó a otra piedra, al lado contrario al que se acercaba el hombre con el rostro y las manos rojas. El ser paró en seco, olfato el aire y cambio de rumbo hacía donde se encontraba. Iba a moverse cuando el sujeto corrió a gran velocidad hasta la piedra y de un tajazo la corto a la mitad. Logró escapar y se puso esta vez sobre una plana. Levanto la lanza en dirección del pecho del ser y, corriendo todas sus fuerzas, la lanzó.

Se insertó en la garganta. El ser la tomo con ambas manos e intento sacarla, pero por su notable debilidad no pudo. Retrocedió sacando la lengua, escondiendo los ojos, y termino cayendo sobre una piedra plana. Al hacer contacto su espalda con la superficie, ésta la sobrepaso como cuan fantasma y el sujeto entro totalmente más no salió.

Al ver que el sujeto no volvía, tomo a su compañera y corrió con lágrimas en los ojos hasta que logro salir y encontrar a su protector. Cuando este le preguntó que le había pasado a su Ilka, le respondía que había sido atacada por unas bestias salvajes.

Nunca le contó a nadie tal infortunio y este le sigue atormentando.

Kuzco hacía tiempo que no miraba a Malina a los ojos. Ella, por su parte, estaba putrefacta.

Su esposo se levantó de la cama y puso los codos sobre el borde del balcón. Se acercó a él y le volvió a tomar de la mano. No le devolvió la mirada.

-Est…estoy segura que esto tiene solución. ¿Verdad, amor? Todo puede tener solución. Solo es de buscar ayuda -giró el rostro. Estaba aterrada en este momento. Ya no tenía su fortaleza y lo único que se me manifestaba de su rostro era el sudor en su frente y las ojeras. Una idea le estalló en la cabeza. Volvió a mirar a Kuzco; esta vez menos estresada y con un tono de mínima esperanza.- ¡El chamán! Seguro tendrá la respuesta a todos tus conflictos del alma.

-Sí. También creo que es la mejor opción que tenemos -respondió distante.

Malina, con una profunda tristeza, se devolvió a la cama. Al subir las cobijas, se abrazó a sí misma y durmió con lágrimas en los ojos. La inexistencia de emociones que a veces le daba a su marido era de las pocas cosas que realmente le bajan el ánimo.

Kuzco levantó los ojos al cielo y se quedó boquiabierto. El cielo se había aclarecido y en el firmamento solo se encontraba una nube. Tenía la forma de un cráneo humano con un hacha insertada desde la cima hasta la barbilla.


End file.
